


Naruto X FMA Plot Ideas

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17





	Naruto X FMA Plot Ideas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raendown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/gifts).



**Naruto X FMA Plot Ideas**

\- The Senju Brothers and Uchiha Brothers are alchemists in this AU.

\- Hashirama, Kawarama, Itama, and Izuna lost their bodies similar with Alphonse Elric in canon.

\- Madara lost his right leg and left arm, while Tobirama lost his left leg and right arm.

\- Touka will be their automail mechanic who lives with Indra and Ashura. She often throw her wrench to Madara and Tobirama whenever the duo destroyed her automails.

\- Butsuma and Tajima will be in the same role as Van Hohenheim.

\- Madara and Tobirama will be trained by Kakashi who is famous by the moniker 'Three Elements Alchemist' because he able to use Flame Alchemy, Ice Alchemy, and Lightning Alchemy. He trained Madara with Flame Alchemy and Tobirama with Ice Alchemy.

\- Sakumo was an alchemy professor who once became teacher at the military academy. He was shot by Envy and fell into comatose state. Luckily, he finally woke up at the end of Promised Day.

\- Mito is a travelling alkahestrist who seeks the secrets of immortality. She is accompanied by her mini pet fox, Kurama.

\- Gai and Obito are Kakashi's right hand men, althought they often piss him off with their mischiveous nature.

\- Anko will be his private bodyguard, and also his fianceé.

\- Kakashi also becomes the Second Greed following the incident of Father. He also becomes the seventh and final sacrifice for Father and the only one who didn't lost part of his body thanks to Greed's Philosopher's Stone.

\- Madara and Tobirama hate being called old men because of their appearance, similar with Kakashi, who became State Alchemist at 8 years old. (Madara is 20, Tobirama is 18. They became State Alchemist when they were 12 and 14 years old) Hashirama, Kawarama, Itama, and Izuna also have a bad habit hiding cats inside their hollow armor bodies, much to their brothers' annoyance.

\- Hashirama and Izuna get along with Gai and Obito, while their brothers get along with Kakashi.

\- Butsuma and Tajima gave their Gates Of Truth to Madara and Tobirama since those two unable to do alchemy after Promised Day battle. These gates are also to pay the legs Truth had taken previously as well. This allowed Madara and Tobirama regained alchemy abilities and also their lost legs.

\- The code names of Team Kakashi and their ranks:

Yamato: Pawn (Major Sergeant)

Aoba: Bishop (Warrant Officer)

Obito: Rook (Lieutenant Colonel)

Gai: Knight (Major)

Anko: Queen (First Lieutenant)

Kakashi: King (General)


End file.
